Flow sensors are often used to sense the flow rate of a fluid (e.g. gas or liquid) traveling through a fluid channel. Such flow sensors are often used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many others.